tinkers_constructfandomcom-20200213-history
Modifiers
Modifiers All Tinker's Construct tools can be modified to allow for certain upgrades. They are listed below (or in the Materials and You book you recieve in-game). 1x Diamond: Increases the durability of the tool by 500. Can only be used once. 1x Emerald: Increases the durability of the tool by 50%. Can only be used once. Redstone: Increases the mining speed of the tool by 0.08. 1 modifier counts as 50 redstone (i.e. +4.00 mining speed). Can be used for multiple slots (i.e. 'Haste III' or +12.00 mining speed is gained from 150 redstone, but uses three modifier slots) 1x Ball of Moss: Crafted with 9x Mossy Cobblestone. The tool will automatically repair (relatively slowly) itself. Can be applied three times (up to Moss III). 1x Lava Crystal: Crafted with 4x Fire Charge, 4x Blaze Rod, 1x Lava Bucket. Tools will automatically smelt the block they mine and weapons will gain Fire Aspect, with a duration of 3 seconds. It can be stacked with Luck (Lapis) to give more ingots directly from ore. It is not compatible '''with Silky (Silk Touch). Can only be used once. Lapis: Increases the total "luck" of the tool. The Fortune enchants are added with the following amounts of lapis: 100 lapis = Fortune I. 300 lapis = Fortune II. 450 lapis (max) = Fortune III. Nether Quartz: Increases the sharpness of weapons. 1 quartz = +0.5 heart. 36 quartz = +1 heart. 72 quartz (max) = +1.5 hearts. Blaze Powder: Adds Fire Aspect. Every 5 Blaze Powder adds 1 second to the burn duration. Wither Bone: Makes the tool Necrotic. 0-1 heart heal on attack, it doesn't take any HP from your target. Stackable, multiple bones will increase the chance to heal and increase the maximum amount you can heal per attack. Silky Jewel: Silky (Silk Touch). '''Not Compatible with Auto-smelt and Luck. '''Can only be used once. Electric: '''Only available if IC2 is installed. Adding an electronic circuit and RE-Battery to a tool enables it to use energy instead of durability. Can only be applied once. Obsidian Plate: Adds the Reinforced trait to a tool. Stacks with any levels of Reinforced already on the tool. Single use, which means each plate you add costs 1 modifier slot. Piston: Adds Knockback to a tool. Multi-use. Obsidian + Ender Pearl: Adds Beheading (a chance for mobs to drop their head) to a weapon, single use. Stacks with previous levels of Beheading. Fermented Spider Eye: Adds Bane of Arthropods to a weapon. It deals 1-2 hearts more damage per level to spiders and is multi-use. Consecrated Soil: Adds Smite to a weapon. It deals 1-2 hearts more damage per level to undead mobs and is multi-use. Adding Modifiers Paper tool parts give +1 additional modifier per piece. (i.e. Using a paper binding allows the tool to have 4 modifiers. Making a tool all out of paper means will have 6 modifiers, but will have a slow mining speed and low harvest level). 1x Nether Star = 1 additional modifier. Can only be used once. 1x Diamond + 1x Gold Block = 1 additional modifier. Can only be used once. Non-paper tool: 3 modifiers (max. 5 with additional modifiers) Tool with paper binding: 4 modifiers (max. 6 with additional modifiers) Full-paper tool: 6 modifiers (max. 8 with additional modifiers)